Real Life Fairytale
by B R Cary
Summary: After an elopement and a custody battle, Luke and Lorelai are ready to start their happily ever after. But is life ever that easy? Sequel to “What Happens in Vegas” and “April Showers”.
1. You Caught My Eye and I Was Home

**Real Life Fairytale**

_**Summary: **__After an elopement and a custody battle, Luke and Lorelai are ready to start their happily ever after. But is life ever that easy? Sequel to "What Happens in Vegas" and "April Showers". _

_**Author's Note: **__As stated, this is the sequel to "What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas" and "April Showers Don't Always Bring May Flowers". You don't necessarily need to read those stories to understand this one. Just know that Lorelai NEVER, EVER slept with Chris at the end of Season 6 and that Luke and Lorelai did run off and get married. Luke also has joint custody of April as of this story. _

**Chapter One – You Caught My Eye and I was Home**

"Would you be upset with me if I got a new dress for the vow renewal?"

Since at the time the question was posed, Luke was in the middle of the diner's monthly inventory, it took him a moment to realize he was being addressed. "What?"

Lorelai sighed and repeated, "I asked if you would be upset if I got a new dress for the renewal. I really don't want to wear the dress I did in Vegas because that ceremony was just for us."

Looking over at Lorelai, Luke said, "I already said whatever you wanted to do was okay with me."

"But don't you want to help me plan this?" Lorelai asked as she sat on the edge of the desk Luke was working at.

"Lorelai, I'm not the party planning type," Luke pointed out.

"But you planned our wedding and it was beautiful."

"Then that should cover me for at least a couple of years," Luke said as he went back to his inventory list.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, then said softly, "You really have no opinion on this at all?"

Hearing the questioning, almost hurt tone in Lorelai's voice, Luke put his pen down and turned toward his wife. "Lorelai, I love you. I have never been happier than I am now, but I really don't need a party to express that. I am doing this solely because the town would make my life even more of a living nightmare than they do now if we didn't at least give them a reception. If it were up to me, we would be spending the time we are wasting planning this on things that would really celebrate us as a couple."

A grin crossed Lorelai's face. "Why, Lucas Danes, are you trying to proposition me?"

"I don't think it's considered propositioning if you're married," Luke shot back.

Lorelai moved to sit on Luke's lap. Running her hand down his face, she said softly, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Wrapping his arms around Lorelai, Luke answered, "No, you haven't."

"Well, I do. So very much," Lorelai said. She started to lean into Luke and just as she was about to kiss him, she whispered, "Now, roses or lilies?"

"Lorelai," Luke groaned.

Lorelai laughed softly. "The sooner we have this thing planned, the more time we will have to play."

Sighing Luke said, "Fine. What would you like me to do?"

"Yea! I knew you would help and I didn't even have to resort to the hair flip." Lorelai reached into her pocket and pulled out several pieces of paper. "Okay, Sookie is covering the food. Michele is handling the Inn."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Michele?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lorelai replied, "Well, he wanted to help. Jackson has cleared everything with Taylor for us to hold the reception in the town square, since I knew you wouldn't want to deal with him."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Figured you would like that one. Lane and Zach have offered their services on the music front. Rory is handling the guest list and making sure everyone we invited is coming. She and Sookie are also helping with the flowers and dresses. Gee, I guess that only leaves you with making sure Jess and April are going to be there," Lorelai said, looking at her list.

Luke noticed that Lorelai was trying to hide a smirk. "That was what you had for me all along, wasn't it?"

"Darn, you figured me out."

"Is there a ceremony to undo our vows instead of renew them?"

Lorelai swatted Luke's arm. "Admit it, it was sort of funny. And just think about how dull your life would be without me around."

Luke wrapped one of Lorelai's curls around his finger. "I never want to have to think about my life without you in it ever again."

"Softie," Lorelai said softly, but lovingly.

"Only for you."

"I do love you," Lorelai responded.

"A fact I am thankful for every day," Luke replied as he pulled Lorelai to him.

Lorelai sat snuggled up to Luke for a moment, and then sat back a little. "Luke, do you think April would like to help out with some of this? She could help Sookie, Rory, and I with the dresses, flowers, and the decorating."

"I can ask her, but I think she would love to." Luke paused. "Thank you for thinking of her."

"Luke, she is part of our family. I've been meaning to ask you about it, but this is the first quiet moment we have had with each other since we started actually planning this thing," Lorelai said. "I want April to feel welcome here. I want to be a good stepmom. I don't want to replace Anna, but I want April to see me at least as a friend."

Luke took Lorelai's hand in his. "Do you know what I was thinking right before we went into the hearing the other day?" At Lorelai's shake of her head, he continued, "I was thinking that if I - if we - managed to get joint custody, that April would have a wonderful role model every time she came here. I look at Rory and know a huge part of who she is and what she has accomplished is because of your influence. How could I not want April to have the benefit of that same influence?"

Lorelai looked down, and then up at Luke with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly, "but a large part of who Rory is comes from you, as well. You may not be her biological father, but I see so much of you in her. I don't think I have ever thanked you for being there for her. I appreciate it more than you will ever know."

Instead of replying, Luke pulled Lorelai to him in a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the presence of the other. When they both needed to stop for air, Luke replied in a husky voice, "The horoscope you gave me on the day we met really did bring me luck. It brought me you and Rory."

Leaning in, Lorelai kissed Luke again, and then said, "And I'm glad I didn't go away like I told you I would if you gave me coffee."

"Ah, but you see, I knew if I gave you coffee, I could get you to stay," Luke teased.

Pretending to be indignant, Lorelai gasped, "You really do put something in your coffee to make it addictive."

"Darn, you found out my secret."

Lorelai laughed. "I'll never tell." She kissed Luke again, and then whispered in his ear. "Go cross your items off your list, and then meet me upstairs. I believe you might need to strip search me and check for listening devices to ensure your coffee secret is safe."

Luke feigned a sighed. "The things I do in the name of coffee security."

"Well, you did once claim I was your Bond girl and ol' James was known to do whatever it took to complete his mission," Lorelai said as she got off of Luke's lap and headed toward the stairs.

As Luke picked up the phone, he said softly, "Just call me Danes, Luke Danes. License to brew."

_**Author's Note, continued: **__The name of this story come from the Plumb song by the same name. The lyrics of the song match __**exactly**__ to Luke and Lorelai. What's funny is that I had written the wedding vows in "What Happens in Vegas" before I found the song, but when I heard it, I knew it would have to be included in this series somehow since they match closely to what I had Lorelai say to Luke. The title of each chapter of this story will be lyrics from the song. _

_As usual, this was not how I intended this chapter to go. Oh well, I find it's best to follow the muse wherever she leads you. _

_This will be the third and, most likely final, story in this series. I am finding it harder to write for the Gilmore Girls without the inspiration of new shows, but a lot of reviewers wanted me to continue this series, so this story is for those who requested it. PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I live for the reviews. (Okay, a bit overdramatic, but I do love to read what people think of my stories.) _


	2. No Matter Where, You are There

**Chapter 2 – No Matter Where, You are There**

"Don't worry, I said I would be there and I will," Jess answered in an exasperated tone as he walked down the hall toward his apartment.

"I know you said you would be. I am just making sure you really will be."

Jess rolled his eyes. All of this was so typical of his uncle and Lorelai. They were the most backward couple he knew. Their first kiss happened before their first official date and now their vow renewal was more stressful than the actual wedding had been. "You know, come to think of it, I think have something planned for that day. I don't know, maybe a meeting with the President. I believe my international rock tour could be starting. Oh, I remember now. The shuttle mission I am commanding is scheduled to launch. My schedule is just so jammed packed it just might slip my mind I need to be in Stars Hallow."

"You are so funny," Luke snorted.

"And you are stressing out over this whole circus you are putting together for the town's benefit," Jess replied stopping for moment at the door to his apartment. The sounds of piano music could be heard from inside, causing him to smile. "Again, I said I would be there, so halt the freak out. Oh, and I might be bringing someone." With that, he hung up the phone before Luke could utter another word.

Putting the key in the lock, Jess opened the door to a scene that still caused his heart to beat a little faster, though he would never admit the fact out loud or even to himself. Aarilyn O'Connell was sitting at the piano that stood in the corner of the loft apartment they shared. Jess stood in the doorway for a moment and watched as Aarilyn's fingers gracefully moved over the keys. He had never been one for classical music, but he was beginning to find it as beautiful as the person playing it.

Aarilyn looked up from the piano when she heard Jess shut the door. "I see you got lost in the stacks again."

"Like you don't get lost in a music store," Jess shot back as he hung his keyring on the hook beside the door.

"Canna help it. I blame you for introducing me to all the underground music we don't have back home."

Jess walked over and sat down beside Aarilyn on the piano bench. He loved that she still had her Irish brogue despite being in America for the past four years. Wrapping one of Aarilyn's red curls around his finger, he said, "I thought this was your home."

Smiling softly, Aarilyn answered, "You know what I mean. It's like the fact though you don't wanna admit it, you consider Stars Hallow your hometown because that is where your family is."

Jess sat in silence for a moment considering what Aarilyn had said, and then replied, "Maybe you're right. And speaking of Stars Hallow, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the vow renewal?"

A stunned look crossed Aarilyn's face. "Are ya sure? All your family is going to be there."

Nodding, Jess said, "I know. Airi, you know I don't do sappy or mushy, so I am only going to say this once. I am a different person since I met you. I have never had a girl who I wanted my family to meet or who I wanted to meet my family, but I want that with you."

Aarilyn smiled again and tears could be seen sparkling in her eyes. "Charmer," she said lovingly right before she leaned over and gave Jess a kiss. She leaned back and bit her lip, and then looked up at Jess who could see the hesitation in her eyes. "Jess, this might come across as me being insecure, but I have to ask. Are you sure my being there doesn't have anything to do with Rory?"

Jess' first response was anger. How could Aarilyn even ask him that, especially right after he admitted she was the only girl he had ever wanted to meet his family? Then he thought about it. He and Aarilyn had met shortly after he moved to Philly and had quickly struck up a friendship. She had seen how he was when he returned from seeing Rory in Hartford almost a year ago. After Rory's admission during the bookstore's Open House, he had finally realized Rory had truly moved on from him and knew it was time for him to do the same. But shortly after asking Aarilyn out, he came to see kissing Rory had only happened because he was trying to seek out the comfortable and was trying to hide from his emerging feelings for Aarilyn. Rory was his first love and would always have a special place in his heart, but he knew she was not the one he wanted to be with. That honor was held by the woman sitting beside him. Taking Aarilyn's hand in his, he said quietly, "Only in that she is part of my family now and I want her to meet you. The whole thing with Rory at the Open House only served to show me who I truly want to be with and that's you."

Running her hand down Jess' face, Aarilyn responded, "I just wanted you to be sure. I love ya, Jess, and I only want you to be happy. And if that means giving you up to another girl, I would do it. It would hurt like hell and I would be devastated, but I would do it."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I am right where I want to be," Jess replied as he mirrored Aarilyn's actions.

A smile crossed Aarilyn's face, "Good." She was quiet for a moment, than the smile turned a bit sly. "Now get in that kitchen and make me dinner. I'm starved."

Jess laughed. There was the spunky girl he fell for. Standing up, he headed toward the kitchen. Stopping by the counter, he turned and said, "Oh, and just so we are clear, I love you, too." As Jess turned back toward the kitchen, he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Moving to face Aarilyn, he teased, "Hey, I thought you said you were hungry? I can't cook if you are holding my arms hostage."

Aarilyn's sly smile had turned into the one that made Jess' legs go a little weak, something else he would never admit. "Oh, I am, but I have decided exactly what I want."

"And that would be?" Jess answered, playing along.

"You, served up in bed."

Jess let out a hearty laugh. "That, sweetheart, can be arranged." Leaning down, he pulled Aarilyn to him and began to kiss her. As he did, he began to walk backward to the bedroom area of their loft. He broke the kiss and whispered hotly in Aarilyn's ear, "Prepare yourself for a full five course meal because I am just as hungry as you are."

Aarilyn's only answer was to pull Jess' head down in another kiss.

XXXXXXX

"More renewal plans?"

As Rory put her phone away, she turned to Marty who was sitting beside her on his bed. She had come by his dorm room to study when her mom had called to go over the ever growing list of things that needed done for the renewal, which was two weeks away. "Yeah. I swear , just when I think we are done, Mom calls with about a million more things she thought of. If I didn't know better, I would think she was letting Grandma plan this whole thing."

"I shudder at the very thought," Marty quipped, going back the notes he had been studying.

As Rory let out a laugh, she snuck a glance at Marty. He had changed in the year and a half their friendship had been on hiatus. Gone was the awkward boy she had known and in his place was a man who was comfortable with who he was. Granted, Marty still had that slightly geeky air about him, but it was mixed with a sexiness that she had never saw in him before. It was like God had taken all the best qualities of the guys she had dated before – Dean's watchfulness and concern for her, Jess' book smarts, and Logan's self-assuredness - and wrapped them into one package. Not that she and Marty were dating. Rory was surprised by the sadness that thought brought her and quickly pushed it away. She didn't want to be dating Marty, did she? No, it just had to be that all this wedding talk was reminding her she was currently single. Yep, that was what she would just keep telling herself.

Rory snuck another glance at Marty, then shook her head and tried to go back to reading the notes she had been trying to study before her mom called. But after a few moments, she knew it was pointless as she could not get herself to concentrate. Looking over at Marty again, she decided if she was not studying then neither should he. Reaching out, she grabbed his notes away from him.

"Hey," Marty protested. "I was trying to read those."

Rory leaned back and waved the notes teasingly. "Well, come and get them."

Laughing a bit, Marty lurched forward and caught Rory around the waist. Rory switched the notes to her other hand and moved them to below the bed. "Oh, is that how we are going to play this, huh? We will see who has the last laugh."

Then, without warning, Marty began to tickle Rory. Struggling against him, she dropped the notes on the floor so she could use her hands to try and stop the assault. Giggling, she tried to grab Marty's hands, but he used them to grab her wrists and pin them above her head. This movement caused their eyes met and just as quickly as the tickle fight started, it ended. Rory was suddenly very aware of just how close Marty was to her and how amazing he smelled. Neither moved as they both tried to regain control of their breathing, but it only seemed to get more shallow. Then without either truly realizing what was happening, they both moved forward and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**Hi. I am SO sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post. I have suffered horrible writer's block for the past few years and writing has suddenly become a chore, not the joy it once was. But I am determined to finish this story. So if you read the two stories that proceeded this one, I hope you will stay with me through this one as well.

I introduced a new, original character into this story. I originally intended for Jess and Rory to get back together, but they had other ideas. ;D I really enjoy this new addition to the Gilmore Girls world and hope you do as well. I know the whole Rory/Marty scene seems a little quick and rushed, but please stay with me. I promise there is a method to my madness.

And for those of you who continue to find the first two stories in this series, thank you for taking the time to read my humble piece of fiction. For those who read them when they first posted, thank you much for your support. You do not know what it means to me.


	3. You and I Were Meant to Be

**Chapter 3 - You and I Were Meant to Be**

Rory nervously looked around as she pulled into an open parking lot in front of Luke's. She had the ridiculous feeling that everyone would take one look at her and just know what had transpired the night before. What had she possibly be thinking? Oh, that's right, she hadn't been.

Opening the door, Rory got out of her car and all but sprinted into the diner. Thankfully it was after the breakfast rush and only one or two people were seated at the tables. Frantically looking around, Rory felt a huge rush of relief when she spotted Lane come out of the kitchen. Rushing over, she grabbed her friend's arm and began to pull Lane up the stairs toward Luke's old apartment. "Luke," she yelled. "Lane is taking her break now." Before Luke could answer or protest, Rory drug Lane through the curtained area.

"Rory, what has gotten into you. Are you possessed or something?" Lane asked as she tripped up the stairs behind Rory.

Rory did not answer until she walked into Luke's apartment and closed the door behind her and Lane. "I slept with Marty last night," she muttered quietly.

"What? I didn't understand you," Lane exclaimed.

Rory took a deep breath and repeated, this time a bit louder and slower. "I slept with Marty last night."

"You had a date with Marty and you didn't tell me?" Lane accused.

"No, that's just it. We were in his dorm studying one minute and then the next . . . It all happened so fast, I am not really sure how we got there."

"He didn't force you or anything, did he?" Lane inquired softly.

"What! Oh, no, Lane, it was nothing like that. In fact, I am pretty sure I am the one who escalated things from the kiss is started out as. I remember we were studying and I got bored, so I stole Marty's notes from him. Well, this started a tickle fight which ended with me pinned under him. The next thing I know we are kissing. I do recall it being a really good kiss. And if my memory serves me right, I started unbuttoning his shirt. Things progressed rather quickly from there," Rory said, burying her head in her hands.

"Okay, so it seemed to be mutual, so why the freak out?"

Rory's head shot up. "Lane, Marty is my friend. You don't sleep with friends."

"Why? Did he say something to you to that effect?" Lane asked

Shaking her head, Rory replied, "No, he was not there when I woke up this morning. He had already left for class. But he did leave me a note saying we had to talk." She paused. "I can't believe I ruined our friendship yet again."

Lane put her hand on Rory's arm. "You don't know that, Rory. But you do need to sit down and talk with him, figure out how both of you are feeling about this. Speaking of which, how do you feel? Leave behind the freak out and what do really feel about what happened last night?"

Rory was quiet for a moment. How did she feel about what happened the night before? If she was honest with herself, it had been wonderful. It had been nothing like her previous experiences. With Dean she has always felt a little guilty and unsure due to how that part of their relationship has started as well as being inexperienced. With Logan, she had always felt like another notch in his belt. Yes, he had been good to her for the most part, but it never seemed to be about her. Last night with Marty, she had felt both desirable and sexy for the first time in her life. Marty had been gentle, but passionate. In truth, he made her feel safe and . . . loved. "Truthfully, it was amazing," she admitted quietly. "It was probably the best I have ever had. But it was more than just the sex. It was how he made me feel emotionally."

"You like him, don't you?" Lane inquired.

Did she, Rory wondered? Then all the little things she had been feeling toward Marty came back to her. Did she like him? "Yes, I think I do," she admitted.

"And that is what scares you."

Sighing, Rory said, "What if he doesn't feel the same way, Lane? Just because he liked me as more than a friend at one time does not mean he still does."

"And what if he does? I know it's scary to put yourself out there, Rory, believe me, I do. But if you truly have feelings for Marty, you have to try. Denying them will only make things worse," Lane pointed out. "Do you want to be like me and get all huffy over some french fries he might one day share with another girl?"

Rory laughed a bit at the memory. "Still can't believe you did that." She sighed once more. "I know you are right. I am just scared." Suddenly a memory came to her and she laughed a little more and shook her head.

"What?"

"I just remember something I once told my mom. She was debating on whether or not she should date Luke or not and I told her to think carefully about it because if she dated Luke, she was DATING Luke. There would be not in between, no being causal about it. For some reason, I have a feeling dating Marty will be like that. No, I know it will be. Marty and I have too much history to just do casual."

Lane snorted. "Besides, we know how well casual worked out with Logan."

Rory stuck her tongue out at Lane, but then grew serious "Yeah, that was a stellar time for me, but looking back it did teach me some things. I just regret that I hurt so many people learning those lessons."

Shrugging, Lane replied, "Everyone has growing pains and things they regret. Besides, I think you forget you were not the only one who ran away from home."

"We are such rebels. No wonder we are friends," Rory said, smiling at Lane.

Lane smiled back. "Are you okay now?"

"Better, but until I get the chance to see what Marty is feeling, I think I am going to be a little nervous," Rory answered. "I'd better let you get back to the diner before Luke thinks I kidnapped you."

Rory started to head out the door, but Lane stopped her. "I am glad you knew you could come to me."

"Always." The two friends hugged, and then made their way down the stairs and into the diner. Luke looked up and stopped wiping the counter as they entered.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Yes," Rory responded. "Thank you for letting me borrow Lane for a few moments."

"Anything for you," Luke replied, and then quickly turned back to wiping the already clean counter.

"I am going to stop by Andrew's before heading out. I would go to the inn, but I know Mom has that big conference there today. See you all, later," Rory said as she started to head out. She stopped when she heard Luke call her name. She turned toward him and saw he was holding out a to-go cup. She took the cup and smiled at him. "Thanks again, Luke. Oh, and just to let you know, I am bringing someone to the renewal. Well, if things go well I will be."

As Rory walked out the door, she heard Luke say to Lane, "What is it with all these extra guests I don't know?"

XXXXXXX

"So, I hear you are bringing a plus-one to the renewal? Holding out on Mommy?"

Rory rolled her eyes. She knew her mom would react this way upon hearing her news. "Not at all. There is just nothing to report as of yet. When there is, you will be the first to know." She crossed her fingers as she said that, but did not feel too bad about lying to her mom. There were just some things a mother just did not need to know.

"I just didn't realize you were dating anyone?"

Hearing her mother's pout over the phone, Rory quickly answered, "I'm not, Mom. I swear."

"Well, if you swear." There was a slight pause, and Lorelai said, "You aren't bringing Logan, are you?"

"No, I promise you that ship has sailed. Not only do I NOT desire to get back into that relationship, the last I heard he was still in London," Rory responded as she reached into her purse for her keys. As she grabbed them, she noticed that Marty was leaning against the wall by her door. She took in a deep breath at the sight of him.

"Are you okay, hun?"

Rory shook her head. Of course her mother noticed that. "Yeah, I just remembered I have a paper due tomorrow that I need to finish. I'll talk to you later." Before her mother could respond, she hung up her phone. Slowly she made her way to her door, trying to still her nerves the whole way down the hall. As she approached, Marty looked up. "Hey."

"Hey, back," Marty replied. "I stopped by your Econ class earlier, but your weren't there."

"Yeah, I skipped and went to Stars Hollow for the day." Rory paused, then said softly, but awkwardly, "Did you want to come inside?"

At Marty's nod, Rory put the key in the door and opened it. After they both entered and she closed the door behind them, she almost wished she hadn't as the almost oppressive silence hung in the room. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Marty looked at Rory for a moment, then blurted out, "Man, this is exactly what I did not want to happen. I know I screwed up and I am so sorry for that. Last night was amazing and what I have wanted for so long, but now you can't even stand to look at me. I know you don't feel anything for me besides friendship. You made that perfectly clear, but please say I haven't ruined our friendship. I couldn't stand that."

Rory just stood there for a second trying to absorb what Marty had just said. Was it possible that he still felt the same way he had almost two years ago? Then something else he said made her say, "What do you mean I have made it clear I don't feel anything for you?"

Running his hand through his hair, Marty answered, "Because you have been saying you are so glad we have restored our friendship. Restore means to put things back to they way they were so to me that means back to being strictly friends."

"I am glad we have restored our friendship, but you shouldn't just assume things, Marty," Rory practically growled.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that maybe, just maybe we might be on the same page here. That I might be willing to take things to the next step. That I might just like you for more than a friend."

At Rory's admission, the two just stood and looked at each other, then suddenly at the same time, they began to laugh.

"Well, aren't we just a fine pair," Marty said, trying to reign in his laughter

"I guess we are truly a well-made match," Rory replied, also trying to stop her giggles. As she did, she walked over to Marty and placed her hand on her arm. "Marty, I know I hurt you when I wasn't ready before to entertain the possibility of you and I. But please know that if you still feel that same way, I am ready and willing now."

Marty reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Rory's ear. "My feelings have not changed except to maybe deepen."

Rory put her hand over the one Marty still had cupped around her head. Smiling softly, she replied, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Taking a step closer, Marty leaned down so his head rested against Rory's. "Hopefully as happy as it does me."

The newly formed couple stood in silence for a few moments, but this time it was one of comfort. After a few moments, Rory moved back a step and said quietly, "There is that saying that 'love is friendship on fire' and watching my mom and Luke these past few months made me realize just how true that is in their relationship. I told Lane today dating you would be so much more than just that. I think that is what scared me away the first time. I wasn't ready for what that entailed. But I am ready now, Marty. I just want you to know that I am all in."

Running his thumb along Rory's chin, Marty responded, "Me, too." Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Rory deepened the kiss for a moment, and then slowly started to walk backward toward her bedroom. After a few steps, Marty broke the kiss and looked down at her with a grin on his face.

"As much as I would love to have an encore of last night, I am usually not so easy. Normally I demand a few dinners first," Marty teased.

Swatting Marty on the arm, Rory teased back, "And just so you know, I don't do causal. "

"So, I guess this means we are going steady, then?" Marty questioned. "I guess it is just a burden I will have to bear."

"Steady, Marty? Are you going to give me your pin now?" Rory laughed, but secretly she was glad that they seemed to be falling right back into the playful side of their relationship. It made her even more sure she had done the right thing of confessing her romantic feelings to him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of my class ring. Do you have any yarn you can wrap around it so it will fit?" Marty joked back.

"You are a total nut."

"But I am your nut now."

Rory broke out into a big smile. "Yes, you are. Okay, since you insisted on dinner first, where are you taking me?

"What, you aren't paying? You were the one trying to seduce me after all," Marty replied, acting shocked.

Leaning in a bit, Rory whispered, "How about I make it worth it when we get home?"

"How about we skip dinner?" Marty gulped out.

Laughing again, Rory responded, "Nope, you lost out on that chance, Bub. Now you have to feed me first."

Faking a pout, Marty said, "Curses, foiled again." He held out his arm to Rory. "Well, come on, milady, the town awaits."

As Rory took Marty's arm and began to walk to the door, she asked, "Hey, how do you feel about coming to Mom and Luke's vow renewal with me?"

_Author's Note:  
_I know several people asked for more Luke and Lorelai, but Rory and Marty seemed to steal yet another chapter. Sorry about that. I just wanted to get that relationship established a bit more before continuing on with the rest of the story. The whole Rory and Marty getting together scene was supposed to go so much differently, but I have learned it is just best to follow the muse where she takes you. This is how Marty and Rory wanted it and man are they pushy. ;D

I hope you continue to stay with the story and with me. I am still struggling with writer's block, but I am trying to write when I feel the urge to, which isn't as often as I would like it. II promise that am trying. Your reviews and words of encouragement really do help me and make me want to finish the story for those of you who are asking me to.


End file.
